<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Forts and Heart to Hearts by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578048">Pillow Forts and Heart to Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Gen, Hanging Out, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Homework, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has been over to Adrien's place dozens of times to do homework. This is the first since he accidentally found out that his best friend is secretly a superhero, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Nino Lahiffe &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Forts and Heart to Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wythi/gifts">Wythi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino had gone over to Adrien’s to work on homework together countless times this year, basically as often as Nathalie and the Gorilla could get away with letting him in, but somehow coming over today felt different. Special. Not unlike the first time Adrien had gotten permission to bring him over. Probably because it was the first time he’d been to the Agreste house since what he’d started calling The Reveal in his head. Adrien thanked the Gorilla as they got out of the car, and Nino did his best to look normal as they headed inside, up the imposing staircase and into Adrien’s’ room.</p><p>“Whew!” a voice came from Adrien’s bag, and Nino jerked back instinctively as something small and black zipped up into the air between him and his friend. “You need more games on your phone, kid. I’ve been bored for the last hour.” the small creature- being?- complained, moving effortlessly through the air to settle atop Adrien’s head.</p><p>“You know how to install apps, Plagg.” Adrien said, tossing his bag on his couch and stretching with his arms over his head, the motion just a hair too smooth to be... well, fully human. Adrien <i>had</i> mentioned briefly that he kept some of his heroic physical enhancements, outside of the suit. Feline flexibility must be one of them.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” the little black thing, Plagg, huffed, getting comfortable in Adrien’s hair. From the way Adrien didn’t react at all, Nino could only guess this was normal.</p><p>“So, what are we working on first?” he asked,  dropping his bag and himself on the other end of Adrien’s couch.</p><p>“Window shaders.” Plagg said before Adrien could respond. Adrien poked him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Kid’s got a headache so bad it’s making <i>my</i> teeth hurt.” Plagg said, unbothered by Adrien’s apparent attempts to smother him. “That shoot earlier did a number on him.”</p><p>“Did not!” Adrien protested, squishing Plagg down with both hands and shooting Nino a look somewhere between pleading and desperate.</p><p>“Dude, you’ve seen  my family’s front room.” Nino stood from the couch and headed over to the windows. “I’ve practically got night vision at this point. I can handle doing homework with the lights down.” it took a moment to locate the controls, but instead of shades descending from the ceiling the glass itself seemed to tint darker, dimming the room to a soft twilight. “Okay, <i>that’s</i> cool.”</p><p>“They don’t get any darker?” Plagg asked, and Nino poked the controls a couple more times.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Nino, really.” Adrien insisted, but the way he was clutching Plagg with both hands to keep the strange creature from zipping around betrayed the truth. And, now that he was looking for it, he could see that Adrien’s brow was a bit pinched, his eyes narrowed. It was probably his imagination, but Nino thought Adrien’s pupils were maybe not-quite-round too. Definitely not fine. “Let’s just get our homework done, yeah?”</p><p>“<i>Or</i> we could build a blanket fort and do our homework in there.” he suggested. Not only would it be darker in the fort, but it’d also give Adrien an excuse to cuddle up close to him like he’d so clearly enjoyed last time he had a migraine.</p><p>“What’s a blanket fort?” Adrien asked, and Nino’s mouth actually fell open in shock.</p><p>“It’s- it’s a fort made of blankets? And pillows and stuff. You’ve never made a blanket fort?”</p><p>“No?” Adrien frowned. Nino surged to his feet and grabbed his friend’s hand.</p><p>“Alright, blanket fort time.” he declared, dragging Adrien up towards the actual bed part of the bedroom.</p><p>Making the blanket fort took less time than going and getting hot chocolate to drink in it, but soon enough they were snuggled up in the comfortably dim little cave of pillows and blankets with their drinks and their math textbooks, backpacks resting at the entrance to further block out the rest of the room outside. Plagg was making adorable little kitten-snores where he rested on top of Adrien’s head, and Adrien himself purred softly between sips of cocoa, a gentle vibration against Nino’s side.</p><p>It was still a kinda weird sensation, but not a <i>bad</i> weird. Just something that’d take a bit to get used to, like that time his aunt rearranged her furniture between visits and he’d walked straight into the back of an armchair because he wasn’t expecting it to be there. He chuckled at the memory, and Adrien cast him a questioning look. Nino shrugged and leaned into his friend’s side harder, grin widening when Adrien’s purr grew louder in response. He set his cocoa safely out of the way and flopped his torso wholly on Adrien’s back, eliciting a startled noise which sounded more than a little cat-like.</p><p>“So how long have you been able to do that?” he asked, resting his chin on top of Adrien’s head, careful not to squish Plagg in the process.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“The purring.” he clarified. “And, like, I guess whatever other hero-y stuff you can do out of the suit.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, actually.” Adrien said, twisting out from under Nino and sitting up, cradling his cocoa in both hands. “I think it’s all been getting... <i>more</i>.” he gestured vaguely.</p><p>“Yep, it has.” Plagg added, lifting up off of Adrien’s head and twisting to float on his back, tail flicking lazily. “Every time we transform, you naturalize a little more of my power.”</p><p>“Huh.” Adrien took a sip of his cocoa. “So that’s why I’ve gotten even stronger and more flexible since I first noticed it.”</p><p>“And why your senses are so sharp they give you migraines.” Nino added pointedly. Plagg cackled.</p><p>“I like this one!” he declared, nimbly dodging Adrien’s lazy swat and coming to perch on the brim of Nino’s hat, leaning over the edge to meet his eyes. “You’re Nino, right? Adrien talks about you almost as much as Ladybug.”</p><p>“Should I be flattered, or concerned?” he joked. Adrien blushed and made another grab for Plagg, who darted inside Nino’s shirt, startling a yelp out of him.</p><p>“Plagg, stop telling him things!” Adrien complained, glaring at the little lump hiding just under the neckline of Nino’s shirt. Plagg was unexpectedly cool, more like a blob of shadow than a miniature cat. “I thought those were supposed to be Miraculous-wielder secrets!”</p><p>“Kid, where did I go wrong that you think I care about <i>rules</i>?” Plagg retorted, popping his head up out of Nino’s shirt collar, tiny tail swishing against his chest.</p><p>“But- you never even told <i>me</i> this stuff.” Adrien pouted.</p><p>“You’re a clever kid, I thought you’d figured it out on your own.” Plagg rose up out of his shirt and settled on Nino’s hat again.</p><p>“So, like, is this stuff normal?” Nino asked before an awkward silence could fall. This wasn’t going quite how he’d expected their homework session to go, but he was definitely learning a lot more than he ever had from a textbook. He’d have to find a place to write this all down later, where nobody else would ever see it.</p><p>“Eh, sorta?” Plagg shifted on his hat, probably shrugging. “A well-matched kwami and wielder, the wielder gets some of our power to keep. Not like we haven’t got plenty to go around. This is a first though, we’ve never been needed so often in such a short time.”</p><p>“So you don’t know what’s going on any more than I do.” Adrien looked somewhat mollified by that knowledge. It just made Nino’s insides twist uncomfortably.</p><p>“Eh, mostly. I do know that you’re getting migraines out of the suit not in it because when we’re transformed together I filter everything to keep your little human brain from getting overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Little? You’re not even the size of my hand!” Adrien protested.</p><p>“That’s the part you’re worried about?” Nino asked, perhaps a tad more sharply than he’d meant to. Adrien looked at him, head cocked slightly in confusion, and Nino could practically see the curious tilt of cat ears atop his head. “Not how nobody know what this is going to do to you, long-term?”</p><p>“I mean...” Adrien shared a glance with Plagg, then dropped his eyes back down to Nino as the little black kwami floated back over to his partner. “So long as I can keep being Chat Noir right now, future me can deal with my future problems.”</p><p>“I mean, the migraines are a Now problem though.” Nino pointed out.</p><p>“I can handle it.” Adrien lied. Nino resolved to buy a fresh bottle of painkillers from the drug store on his way home. There had to be something he could keep in his bag that would help with Adrien’s migraines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>